


apparition

by skai_heda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Humor, Mutant Powers, Post-Season/Series 04, Teleportation, spacekru!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skai_heda/pseuds/skai_heda
Summary: "There's a fucking apparition by the cells," Murphy says, clenching his fists."I am not an apparition," Clarke mutters."It's fucking talking, do you hear it?" Murphy snaps.(clarke was literally body-slammed by a gourmet, deluxe wall of radiation. something was bound to happen.)
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 27
Kudos: 329





	apparition

**Author's Note:**

> needed to write something funny because im currently working on the outline of a huge fic (YES OUTLINE I AM SO PROUD OF MYSELF) and i kind of wanted something to cheer myself and others up. so here's a story about how things could've done differently about the time after clarke got left behind after praimfaya

Things are—blank.

And everything hurts.

She wakes to a fine layer of ash coating the smooth floors of the lab, ash in her eyes, ears, coating her tongue. Spitting a little, she raises herself to her forearms, only to fall onto the floor again.

It's going to be a while until she can get up.

* * *

The months that follow are long and bleak, hungry and dehydrated. Clarke simply can't process the idea of giving up, however—she can't accept that there's nothing left. So she walks on, on and on and on.

Eden is a lovely surprise, even considering the charred bodies she had to carry out of the houses. She sat in the water for hours after that, thinking, crying, and sometimes doing nothing at all.

* * *

She doesn't even notice the change until the first year.

She's just come back with a fresh catch of fish, walking towards the village when in an instant, she finds herself in her house already, holding a bunch of dead fish and surrounded by her drawings.

And she cannot understand how or why she just materialized here.

No, she didn't really _materialize,_ she thinks as she walks to the kitchen, shaking her head. She accidentally walked in here and she totally forgot about the journey because of how _goddamn_ boring it is.

It's fine, really. It really doesn't worry Clarke nearly as much as she should.

* * *

Except, it happens again, and again, and too much for Clarke to consciously ignore it. And it always seems to happen when she really wants to go somewhere, and it simply doesn't make sense. 

She tries to test it a little, sitting on the porch outside her home. To the center of the village, she thinks, thinking with all her might that she will be there in the next few seconds. When she opens her eyes, however, she's still sitting on the porch.

Although she gives up then, Clarke most certainly isn't deterred. If anything, it's the purest form of entertainment to her, after a whole year of having nothing to do except get food and talk to Bellamy.

_Oh. Bellamy._

* * *

_"Hi, Bellamy. It's day 403. Something really, really weird is happening. I don't really know if I can explain it. I can—no, I don't even know how to tell you. I'll let you know when I know more. But uh, I'm here. I'm safe. In case this is the one message you get. I'm here. And I miss you. But at least I am not bored at the moment."_

* * *

It starts to work for her. She wants to get from her bedroom to the kitchen? Done. She spends about two week on each little distance, a methodical progression of whatever this is. In the next two weeks, she gets from her porch to the village center. And in the weeks that follow, she goes from her _bedroom_ to the village center.

Clarke gets the hang of it remarkably well, and in the months that follow, she can get from her bedroom to the little lake and waterfall where she gets her fish.

She feels like she could go anywhere, strictly speaking.

* * *

_"Hi, Bellamy. It is day 476. And I can teleport._

_"Now, I know that doesn't make a single bit of sense, but then again, it does. Think about it. I was in a storm of radiation. A literal storm. And I think that's when something changed in me. I can't explain it fully because I can't really cut myself open and look at my cells, but I know something is going on. I know it._

_"And I'm gonna go to Polis."_

* * *

She had visited the bunker once before she found Eden, and she remembers the ruins of Polis clearly. 

She just hopes she remembers it clearly enough.

See, Clarke really, really wants to get it done in one stretch. Not only to make quick work of it, but to assess the depth of her new—power.

So here she is, holding her flask of water and a bag of other essentials across her back, trying for the fifth time to just get to Polis.

She tries to immerse herself in it—the musty smell, the ash that seemed to rise and coat every inch of her body. The sensation of the rough rocks beneath her feat, the dull sandy yellow that surrounded her from every angle.

 _Polis,_ she thinks, with every inch of persistence in her heart, eyes closed, fists clenched.

* * *

Yes, she gets there. Yes, she gets there in one piece. Yes, she gets to Polis without any stops along the way.

And then she falls asleep.

Judging by her watch, she's only been asleep for an hour or so when she finally comes to with her head resting on a brick and a dull pounding in her head. She puts her fingers to her nose, underneath her eyes, and to her ears. No blood, so going large distances only seems to make her very tired.

Now that she's here, though, she has no idea what to do, has nothing but the pure satisfaction of knowing what she can do. 

Smiling slightly, Clarke walks around the ruined city for a bit before sending herself back to her bedroom, where she finally collapses into bed and sleeps until the next day.

* * *

It's been seven months since Clarke has teleported for the last time, and she's been to Polis a few more times, finally being able to stay awake once she gets to her desired destination.

And on one particularly beautiful night, she is struck by a terrible, amazing, horrible idea.

Look, she remembers the place. Perhaps not as well as she remembers Polis, but well enough. The clean, endless metal walls, her cell. 

It's a terrible fucking idea. She could do this wrong and end up floating in space.

And does she really want to take that risk?

_Of course she does._

Clarke has to prepare, of course. She takes trips to Polis weekly to build her endurance, and she draws everything she had in her cell on sheets of paper, staring hard at them, trying desperately to cement the images of them on metal floors and walls in her brain.

She can do this.

She can be with him.

* * *

Standing on her porch, Clarke closes her eyes.

She thinks of her cell, thinks of the drawings. Remembers that antiseptic smell that used to be there.

Deep breaths. She can do this. She'll manage.

She closes her eyes, and she disappears.

* * *

She comes to a few hours later, her cheek pressed against a cold, flat surface.

Before opening her eyes, Clarke tries to assess the possibilities—that she's in Becca's lab, that she's just in another house, or that she's—

Here.

She opens her eyes, bracing herself and—

Black. 

Black everywhere, spiraling out on a sheet of metal.

She shoots to her feet, swaying a little. Gasping, she runs out of her cell in the Skybox, runs down the hallways and—

"Oh, watch where you're going, for god's—oh, _shit."_

Raven takes one look at her, and screams.

"Oh, hey, uh, please don't scream," Clarke stammers. "Oh, fuck."

Murphy leaps away from them, shaking slightly as he tugs Raven away. "What the fuck," he mumbles. "What the actual fucking fuck?"

"Murphy—"

"MONTY GREEN!" Murphy roars. "Monty, I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

Monty and Harper come running—Monty freezes when he sees Clarke, backing away. "What—"

Harper puts a hand to her mouth, shaking from head to foot.

"Let's all just calm down," Clarke says softly, trying to hold her hand out, but Murphy furiously shakes his head.

"Common area," Harper says, her voice surprisingly steady. "NOW!"

Clarke follows them.

* * *

"There's a fucking apparition by the cells," Murphy says, clenching his fists.

"I am not an apparition," Clarke mutters.

"It's fucking talking, do you hear it?" Murphy snaps.

"So you guys convinced me to be on a HAUNTED space station with you idiots?" Echo yells, having arrived just a few minutes ago, avidly staring at Clarke.

"What the fuck is going on—" a voice says, and Clarke's heart skips a beat, and she turns to look at him.

Bellamy looks just the way she remembers him, and he collapses into a chair, staring at her.

"It was Monty's fucking algae," Emori splutters.

"So you guys are all just having the same hallucination?" Clarke asks with a touch of irritation in her voice. This was not what she was expecting at all.

"You guys can see her, too?" Bellamy asks softly.

"Guys, just listen to me!" Clarke says loudly, making them all stop. "I'm real. And there's a way I got here."

"Prove it," Raven snaps.

"That I'm real?" Clarke asks.

"Yeah," she says, rising from her seat. "I'm going to touch you and you are not going to dissolve."

"That's bullshit, everything seems real during a hallucination," Murphy argues.

"Let me do it," Bellamy says.

"No, you'll think she's real either way because you're half delusional," Harper mutters. Bellamy scowls.

Raven approaches her slowly, reaching out and grabbing her arm carefully. Clarke leaps up and embraces her, causing Murphy to yelp and stuff his fist into his mouth.

She waits. Thirty seconds, and then a minute.

Raven's arms come around her, something wet against Clarke's skin.

"She's real," Raven whispers, and then she says it louder. "She's real."

Raven is abruptly shoved out of the way and then stronger, more familiar arms are around her, lifting her off the ground.

"Clarke," Bellamy murmurs into her hair. "God, Clarke, I—"

He pulls away, and Clarke almost whines at the loss of contact. "How are you here?" 

She looks over his shoulder, focusing on a spot in the corner. A few seconds later, she's there.

"You—teleported?" Monty asks, frowning.

"I learned that I could do it about eight months ago," Clarke explains. "I've been building my strength to try and come here."

There's a beat of silence, and then Raven opens her mouth. "You _teleported to RING—"_

 _"—_ _LITERALLY COULD'VE FUCKING FLOATED YOURSELF!"_

_"IRRESPONSIBLE AND DANGEROUS AND STUPID—"_

_"HOW CAN SHE TELEPORT, THOUGH?"  
_

_"—AND IMAGINE IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU—"_

_"ENOUGH!"_ Clarke yells, then sighs. "I—I think the radiation altered my body or something. Gave me powers."

Raven rubs her temples. "Makes sense."

"I'm fine, I swear," Clarke says softly. "You all don't have to act like my mother."

Raven's hand shakes, then she points eastward. There's an extra room. Go and get some rest."

"Raven—"

"I'm going to knock you out and drag you there if you don't go right fucking now," Raven says, tears still on her eyes. "Fucking go."

Clarke hides a smile as she leaves the common room.

* * *

Bellamy is tracing patterns on her bare back when she wakes.

"Hi," he says, grinning foolishly.

"Hello," she mumbles.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me, too."

"It's going to take a while to fully convince everyone that you aren't a ghost or a product of bad algae," Bellamy murmurs, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"It's worth it," Clarke says.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are great and i will love you forever if you comment please and thank you


End file.
